


Why I ship Chelsea and Lucas

by SilentScreaming



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Boy Talk, F/M, Feels, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreaming/pseuds/SilentScreaming
Summary: This is a one shot, just because I wanted to share why I ship Lucas and Chelsea.
Relationships: Chelsea/Lucas (Love Island), Gary/Lottie (Love Island)
Kudos: 7





	Why I ship Chelsea and Lucas

It’s the end of another long drama filled day, and the villa is finally settling down to sleep. Gary and Lucas are outside on a daybed finishing one last cuppa before they face a night outside with the mosquitos. Lucas cups his hands around the mug, inhaling the soothing scent of camomile; while Gary swigs his full strength brew, nothing keeps him awake.  
“How gutted are you about Blake going?” the big blonde softy asks.  
Lucas shrugs “More like guilty if I’m honest. I feel like I might have led her on a bit by letting her stay. But staying single seemed like such a gamble.” He sighs “You’re a braver man than I am.”  
“Fat lot of good it did me" huffs Gary, gesturing to the daybed.  
“Did Chelsea kick you out? She seemed really into you pre cassa. I would have thought she’d have been thrilled you saved her tonight.”  
Now it was Gary’s turn to shrug. “Chels is sweet and all that, and talk about hot, man...” he trails off for a second lost in thought, then shakes his head clear. “Nah man, she’s not for me you know?”  
Lucas nods, but can’t really understand it. How could anyone not fancy Chelsea?  
“Besides" the big man continues “If I stayed in there I’d only be awake all night keeping a eye on the Villa's most wanted.”  
“Noah?” it takes Lucas a second “but he’s coupled up with...Lottie! You like Lottie!?!”  
Gary moans “don’t laugh at me Mate" he’s blushing “I know on the outside she’s all scary and that, but underneath it,” he pauses “well underneath it she’s still scary, but it’s a different kind of scary. You know?”  
Lucas nods and claps Gary on the back reassuringly. “How does she feel?”  
“Aw Man” Gary rolls his eyes “She feels like silk"  
Both men laugh, slightly relieved to lighten tone.  
But Lucas shifts uncomfortably, looking Gary in the eye. “So urm, I feel awkward saying this, but, if you aren’t interested in Chelsea, would you mind if I got to know her?”  
Gary is gobsmacked “Chelsea? You and Chelsea?”  
Lucas looks unsure of himself “you don’t think she’d go for me?”  
“Nah mate, you’re a catch an all. I just didn’t think she’d be your type. I mean, she’s a bit...”Gary searches for the right phrase “ditzy?”  
Lucas throws back his head and laughs, and Gary breathes a sigh of relief that he hasn’t caused offence.  
Still chuckling Lucas explains “You right, her ADHD wires her brain a bit differently, it makes her skip around topics and not always read the same social clues. But she’s not stupid. Do you know what interior designers charge for a consultation in London?” He shakes his head at Gary “She'll earn more in 2 hours than you’ll take home in a week. And she’ll be served champagne while she’s doing it.”  
Gary’s mouth dropped open.  
“Don’t get me wrong” Lucas rushes “it’s not about the money. What I’m saying is, under the fluff she’s a smart cookie. She certainly doesn’t need a guy to look after her. Well maybe just to check she turned her straighteners off!” he chuckles fondly.  
“Besides I’ve dated other doctors and professionals, they are mostly career obsessed social climbers. All out to impress Daddy with their perfect lifestyle. Chelsea is different, she’s so fun, and so kind, I don’t think there is a mean bone in that woman’s body.”  
Gary nods “well you might be right mate, but I can’t see her roughing it on the back of your motorbike as you travel the world being a crusading doctor. “  
“Doctors without boarders" Lucas automatically corrects. “Sometimes people surprise you. I could see Chelsea throwing her passion into cheering up kids who’ve lost everything. Do you know how much giving a teddy to a child in crisis can help them get through?”  
“My Nan knits those teddies” Gary agrees excitedly.  
Lucas nods, then lays back on the day bed, staring up at the sky. After a moment he adds softly “And then, years from now, when she’s ready, I can see her juggling her job with picking up our kids from football or whatever. Both of us chasing our bunch of kids around the garden of our pink house.”

Gary chuckles again as puts his mug on the floor and lays down “Oh man, you’ve got it bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love them together? Let me know ⬇️⬇️⬇️


End file.
